


Oh No, It's Cold

by ClareGuilty



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Charles gets upset when you and Arthur stay out in the cold too long. The blizzard isn't letting up anytime soon, so you find a better way to stay warm.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	Oh No, It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I just want TWO cowboyfriends is that too much to ask?

Colter was nothing but rotting wood and ice. Dutch could preach all he wanted about safety, but you knew better. The cold was just as dangerous as any lawman.

You pulled your coat tighter around yourself and hefted the bundle of kindling you had scrounged up from beneath the snow. It would be hours before any of it was actually dry enough to light, but at least it was something.

Arthur appeared almost suddenly out of the snow as he dragged a makeshift sled piled with icy logs. It was impossible to see farther than 10 feet with the wind and the ice, but it was important to gather firewood even in the storm. The two of you nodded at each other and made your way back to the rickety wooden buildings where everyone was cooped up. It was impossible to hear each other over the roar of the mountain wind, so you watched Arthur carefully as he guided you through the ice.

The door flung open as you approached, and Charles and Javier waved you inside. Of what remained of the van der Linde gang, it seemed more than half of them were cooped up in this three-room cabin. You dropped off the kindling and helped unload the logs. If the wood ever thawed, it would be enough to warm everyone for a few days, at least until the storm died down.

“You were gone too long,” Charles frowned at you and crossed his arms. “It’s not safe to stay out like that. You could lose your toes.”

You shrugged. “We needed firewood. If we have to break down the wagons just for something to burn then there’s no way we’ll ever make it off this mountain.”

You pulled your frozen gloves off, stealing Javier’s from off his hands before making your way back to the door.

“You’re going back out there?” Charles stopped you with a hand on your shoulder.

“There’s still work to be done. We’ve got a little more daylight left.”

Arthur had already wrenched the door open. You took his hand and he pulled you back into the cold. It was grueling work, making sure the camp’s belongings would survive the storm, but someone had to do it. You and Arthur stepped up, took the responsibility that would keep the gang alive.

Arthur dragged you back through the snow as the light began to fade. He banged his fists on the door to the cabin, and Charles pushed it open just wide enough for the two of you to tumble inside.

“Get out of that coat,” he managed to unfasten it even where it was frozen and yanked it off your shoulders. Your second layer was just as frozen, and he pulled that off as well. “You too, Arthur.” He ordered.

Charles hung your things up and began pushing you towards one of the back rooms. “I’ve got a fire going in here. The girls are sleeping in the other room, the rest of the men will take the front. You need to eat and get warmed up.” You fell to your knees in front of the fire, lifting your palms towards the flames. It burned terribly, both the cold and the heat, but you grit your teeth and tried to get feeling back in your fingers.

Charles set two cans by the fire to warm and left you and Arthur for a moment. You watched Arthur lean in to the fire, frost melting in his hair. He was stronger than you, larger than you, so the cold hadn’t affected him as badly, but he still looked near frozen. You scooted a little bit closer to him, settling against his side. He wrapped one arm around your shoulder and pulled you to him.

“I hate the cold,” you grumbled.

“It seems the cold hates you too,” Arthur chuckled. He grabbed one of the cans and downed half of whatever was inside before passing it to you. Beans. You shrugged and finished them off.

Charles returned with a bucket of half-melted snow that he also set by the fire. “Hopefully that warms up before your toes fall off,” he frowned and glared at you and Arthur.

“My toes are fine,” you told him, but you hadn’t actually been able to feel your feet for the past hour or so. 

Arthur patted the ground on the other side of you, beckoning Charles over. “Come and help warm us up. The little one here needs you.” He shook you gently. You were certainly little when compared to the two of them. Charles sighed but came to sit on your other side, pulling you nearly into his lap and wrapping you in his arms.

“You can’t spend so much time in the snow,” he scolded you.

“We needed firewood.”

“Bill and Javier could have gone out after you. It could even wait until tomorrow. You take too many risks.” Charles pressed his forehead into your shoulder.

You gently lifted his injured hand, “I take too many risks?” You pressed a kiss to the bandages. 

“We’re all idiots,” Arthur shook his head, grabbing for the second can of food. There was no hesitation for him as he poured the contents past his lips. He handed it to you once he was done and you grimaced at the slimy greens.

“Eat,” Charles nudged you. You pulled a face and finished off the vegetables. “Arthur, don’t let that water get too hot,” he gestured to the bucket. Arthur tested the temperature with his finger and nodded to himself.

“It’s warm but not steaming,” he said.

“Good.” Charles reached for your boots, “Let's get your feet warmed up.”

You managed to get out of your boots and socks, rolling up your pants and long johns so you could ease your feet into the water. Arthur had said it wasn’t too hot, but it sure did burn as you dipped your toes in. Maybe you were colder than you thought? You certainly didn’t tell Charles that.

Feeling slowly returned to your toes, but only in the form of a sharp ache. You frowned and turned to Arthur with pleading eyes. “You have any whiskey?”

Arthur, the traitor, turned to Charles before giving you an answer. Something in Charles’ expression must have been sympathetic because Arthur nodded and pulled a half-empty bottle from his satchel.

The whiskey burned going down but it pooled warm in your belly, and you melted against Charles as the liquor eased into your bones. “Thanks,” you passed the bottle back to Arthur, and he took a long drink as well before letting Charles do the same.

At last, your feet were warmed enough -- or the water was cooled enough -- and you dried them off before pulling your socks back on. You looked between Charles and Arthur. Charles had his uninjured hand on Arthur’s thigh, thumb sliding gently over the material of his pants.

“Was there anything else that needed to get done tonight?” you asked. Arthur scoffed and pulled you into his arms.

“You really do work too much,” he whispered into your hair. “You need to spend more time with Uncle, learn to do nothing.”

“I could say the same for you,” Charles raised an eyebrow at Arthur. He looked so perfect, the firelight playing off his skin and hair, mouth curled up in a teasing smile. You couldn’t help yourself; you leaned over to kiss him. He held you steady as you wobbled, balanced between the two men, and kissed you back deeply.

“You take such good care of us,” you brushed his hair back. He pulled you forward by your hips so you were straddling his huge thighs. You trailed kisses over the scars on his cheek before burying your face in his neck. “We’re nothing without you.”

He shuddered as you kissed and sucked just below his jaw, and you felt a surge of pride knowing you were able to have such an effect on Charles Smith of all people. He and Arthur were both such great men, despite what they believed, and you wanted nothing more than to see them happy. Thankfully, their happiness was nothing if it didn’t include you, and you had found a home between them.

Arthur leaned in from behind you, giving his own kiss to Charles before sliding you off his lap and towards your bedrolls. Tonight more than ever you would need the warmth of both of them, and you were thankful that Arthur had found two blankets for you as well. He groaned as he lay back, running a hand through his hair and staring at the aged ceiling. You crawled over to lay down beside him and Charles took his place on your other side.

You curled up against Charles, resting your head on his chest to listen to the steady beat of his heart. He ran his fingers through your hair, a familiar motion that could have been enough to lull you into sleep.

Except you weren’t exactly tired. You knew what you wanted, you just weren’t sure how to go about getting it. The three of you were already bundled under so many layers. You slid your hand under the hem of Charles’ overshirt only to be met with the fabric of his union suit. You could feel him watching you as you felt around for the buttons.

“Need something?” he asked. 

You buried your face against his chest and made a soft sound. He rumbled with quiet laughter.

“What’s going on over there?” Arthur pushed up onto his elbow.

“Too many clothes,” you grumbled. Pulling your hand out from under Charles’ shirt, you settled for just grabbing his cock through the thick material of his pants. His breath hitched, and you felt his heart quicken. You moved back to the hem of his shirt, and this time, his uninjured hand joined in to get the front of his pants open while you worked your way down to his union suit and below.

With a considerable amount of cooperative effort, Charles’ cock was finally free, already hard and twitching. You took him into your mouth with no preamble. Both Charles and Arthur made sounds of surprise.

Charles wound his fingers in your hair, letting you take your time as you worked your tongue over his cock. There was no urgency to your motions, and you found yourself resting your head on his stomach at times just so you could gently suck and lick at the tip. Charles was grateful just to have you near. Arthur shifted behind you, and you felt him push in close against your back, lips and stubble grazing the shell of your ear. “You’re so good for us,” he praised you.

You moaned around Charles’ cock, and his grip on your hair tightened. Even with his limitless patience, you could tell he wanted to finish. Arthur’s hands were running over your hips, across your thighs, back up to your chest. “C’mon, quit teasing him.” One of Arthur’s hands closed around the shaft of Charles’ cock, towards the base where your mouth couldn’t reach. Charles let out a low sound, closer to a growl than a moan. Arthur stroked Charles, whispering to you the entire time.

Charles came and you swallowed every drop, licking him clean before Arthur dragged you up for a searing kiss. You pushed him down to his back and clambered on top of him to grind against where he was hard in his pants. “What do you want?” you asked, palms flat against his chest.

“Aw, sweetheart, you’ve already done enough. Don’t you worry about me.” Arthur held you close to him, practically trapping you in his arms.

“I want to,” you insisted. Fighting against his hold, you rolled your hips against his.

“Well then we better see about getting those pants off of you,” Arthur grinned. The two of you disrobed as best you could: Arthur with the front of his clothes open so he could pull his cock out, and you practically bare save for a jacket Charles wrapped around your shoulders. The cold air never managed to get to you though, because Arthur instantly caged you beneath his body, pressing his cock into you and moaning against your skin. He fucked you hard -- but not rough. You muffled your moans in his chest and dragged your nails over his skin 

A hand -- you weren’t sure if it was Arthur’s or Charles’ -- found its way between your legs, stroking you until you clenched around Arthur and bit into the muscle of his chest just to keep quiet. He came shortly after, pulling out to spill over your stomach. You gasped when, even after he had finished, two fingers pressed inside you, working you to yet another climax.

The room was certainly warmer now, and you lazed on the bedroll for several minutes before you managed to open your eyes and work on getting dressed again. Arthur had already brought the fire back up, and used some of the water from earlier to clean himself and Charles. He handed you a damp handkerchief and you wiped yourself down. Charles helped you back into your clothes as well as possible, though none of you had the energy to dress beyond what you needed to stay warm.

You settled back in between them, the blankets carefully arranged so all three of you could stay warm. You felt Arthur’s lips press against the top of your head, one of his arms wrapping around you protectively. Charles carefully brushed your hair back before kissing you goodnight as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
